Scipio
Scipio is a super mutant who was once part of the Master's Army and is still ultimately fighting for the Unity, even though he has lost everything doing so. His stubbornness borders on madness, and he remains hostile to normies. Scipio's almost familial relationship with his super mutants has kept them together, even if he is a bit too abrasive sometimes. Biography Service in the Master’s Army Scipio was born in 2140 but only became a super mutant in 2154, becoming part of the Master's Army after being FEV dipped in Mariposa Military Base. A foot soldier in the Master's Army, Scipio fought the Master's enemies in various places across New California. Scipio gave himself completely to the Unity, but that did not repair the damage that the FEV dipping did. All his memories of his life before becoming a super mutant were lost. Scipio wanted to learn more about his origins and searched far and wide for where he came from. He was rather unsuccessful in his early attempts. This made Scipio bitter and angry at the world, as the Unity's message was not satisfying enough to mend his damaged mind. In his search for his origins, Scipio made several friends among the Master's Army. His first friend was named Achilles, a chain-smoking snarker who only vaguely associated with the Master's ideology. The two connected over long patrols in the wasteland talking to one another, learning each other’s wants and desires. Scipio wanted to serve the Master but also learn his origins while Achilles just wanted to survive and had some less than happy thoughts about the Master. Scipio, a conscientious but fearful person, quietly agreed with some of Achilles’s points but told him to be quiet so as not to anger the Master. Achilles minded Scipio’s words but still remained as snarky as ever. Another friend Scipio made was Buttons, a rather sensitive individual for being a super mutant. Though he retained all the physical hallmarks of a super mutant, Buttons was still inside the shy sensitive teenager who had been dipped in FEV, mostly because he had retained most of his memories of life before becoming a mutant. He fought for the Master’s Army but out of a sense of duty, not of ardor. Button’s sensitivity and retained memories brought out parental feelings in Scipio, and he protected Buttons like one of his own, though he did let Achilles taunt Buttons on occasion. Most Scipio’s days were spent patrolling the wastes looking to raid caravan. It was rather boring work honestly, and Scipio hungered for an actual challenge, a battle to test the mettle of the Master’s Army. That was all while he was still searching for where he came from. It was almost instinctual at that point, the search for a real home. Scipio rationalized it with his obedience to the Unity but still, his origins often weighed more on his mind than the Master. Scipio finally succeeded in 2160, finding his place of origin. He managed to track down one of the super mutants who had abducted him, who told Scipio outright that he had been taken from Vault 17. That answer only somewhat satisfied Scipio’s inquisitive attitude, but he broke off his search for home after that. Scipio did not know where Vault 17. Scipio denied the super mutant's words that Vault 17 had been "emptied out" and insisted that the vault was still out there. At that moment, Scipio chose his life in the Unity over his life in Vault 17. He and his friends continued to serve in the Master's Army even as the Vault Dweller emerged from Vault 13, someone that would change the Core Region forever. The fall of the Unity, the Master's Army, and the Master himself happened in late 2161 and early 2162. Most of this happened while Scipio was out on patrol outside Mariposa. By the time Scipio had heard the Master had been killed, Mariposa's vats and its garrison was also destroyed. This sent what remained of the Master's Army, and numerous super mutants vied for control of what remained of the once great force. Rallying his closest friends in the Master's Army around him, Scipio managed to recruit a couple more super mutants including some elite nightkin. One of these nightkin was Rosa, a flirty female super mutant. Scipio and his band of super mutants camped out north of Mariposa Military Base. The super mutants had a little council on what to do next. After much discussion, Scipio and the three others agreed that they should go north to a better climate, away from those who had killed the Master and broken their dream of Unity. The Journey North After the end of the little council, Scipio announced their plan to the other super mutants. The announcement was met with some cries of indignation. The nightkin in the group wanted to continue fighting the humans in the Core Region instead of leaving to go north. It took close to an entire day to convince the nightkin to come with the rest of the group. Dominion in Portland Off to Seattle Life in Wet Hell Personality A ragged veteran of the Master's Army, Scipio has stubbornly held on to his past. This includes both his loyalty to the Unity and the knowledge of his origins in Vault 17. Scipio’s obsession with the past borders on insanity, with Scipio adamantly refusing to believe that the Master killed his family or that the Master is even dead at all, believing him to be simply “hidden” until he reappears to bring justice to the world in some indeterminate time in the future. Scipio managed to keep together his little group of super mutants not through ideology but instead through an almost familial relationship with them. The super mutants, even the ones who know his sanity is ebbing, see Scipio as an almost fatherly figure in their lives who acts in a stern but loving way. Rosa once stood alongside Scipio as a motherly figure to the group but left to join Ross in Seattle. They speak of her no more in Scipio’s presence. There are a couple of unique personality traits Scipio has that endear to him to some, at least through certain aspects. He is quite easily distracted by passing attractions/threats and tends to fly off the handle at people he sees as annoying or stupid. He will often attempt to engage enemies such as raiders in conversation only to be inevitably dismayed when they react with violence. He also has a habit of doing impressions, with the most common ones being an old man, a ghoul, and a hick. Scipio has been known to consistently fumble over words and mispronounce things, an occurrence often followed by him saying that he "can't speak" or that he "only speaks mutant". He has previously joked that he is recovering from being dipped in FEV, though this is obvious sarcasm. When he attempts to finish a sentence but fails, Scipio sometimes makes choking, coughing, and/or gurgling noises to mask the mishap. Scipio also has an extremely flippant attitude towards killing people, which may have been present even before his transformation into a super mutant. Appearance Scipio fits the profile of the average super mutant from the West Coast. He is a hulking beast that towers over humans while remaining at about eye-level for most super mutants. Nevertheless, even with his monstrous appearance, Scipio’s defining attribute are his bright eyes. They are a healthy shade of hazel and have a certain magnetism to them that cannot really be explained. Equipment Scipio's most distinctive equipment is his sentry bot armor, forged by one of his super mutant friends when he was still part of the Master's Army. The rest of Scipio’s clothing is brahmin leather, with the shell of the sentry bot providing the most protection. The weapons Scipio has used to be pretty advanced by wasteland standards but have fallen in status over the years. This includes his light machine gun and his bumper sword. The weapons keep Scipio and his group safe, but they do not turn heads like they used to. Quotes About By Category:Vault Dwellers Category:Super Mutants Category:Cascadia